A Tragic Loss
by cutelilpuppieyez
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are walking home when they see a burning apartment. Did everyone make it out ok? What was that sneaky bunny up to anyways? R


A Tragic Loss

A siren rang through the air, drawing the attention of Shuichi and Yuki, who were walking home from the movie theatre. Up until that moment they had been engaged in a lengthy argument about how the movie had ended. Neither of them actually knew how the movie had turned out, due to an annoyed usher throwing them out after a very emotional Shuichi made his bipolar feelings be known to the entire audience, followed by the general disturbance from the audience from seeing the two share a seat. (They had started out in separate seats, but Shuichi was so scared of the movie that he kept jumping on Yuki's lap. Yuki had decided that since the theatre was dark, and they were sitting in the back, it would be ok to let the poor boy sit on his lap. How wrong he was…)

Shuichi was bouncing around in circles around Yuki, declaring his opinion loudly!

"She died Yuki! She dies in the end! You never listen to me! WAAAHHH—" The siren interrupted his temper tantrum, and he immediately unleashed a new wave of hyperness.

" I wanna go see the fire! I wanna go see the fire! WAAAAHHH YUKI!"

Yuki clutched his head violently. Argh this little brat was giving him more of a headache than usual. What the hell was he thinking, going out with him in public! Sighing loudly, he accepted that he would never hear the end of it if he didn't let Shuichi have his amusements. A column of dark smoke showed him the way to the burning house.

They stood on the outside of the gathering crowd.

'Hey, isn't this near where Ryuichi lives?" Shuichi asked, crinkling his forehead, "YA! He lives at….(he started counting houses in from the end, muttering under his breath) that one!"

His mouth dropped open when he realized that it was in fact the burning house. A horrified look came onto his face, and Yuki backed up, recognizing that look…Shuichi launched himself over the heads of the crowd, occasionally landing and bouncing off a person's head. Yuki watched him, shaking his head….what the hell does that kid eat? He calmly walked over the trail of injured people that Shuichi had left on the ground. Shuichi finally landed a few feet away from a firefighter who was trying to pacify an sobbing Ryuichi.

"Sh-shuichi! WAHHH! Kumagoru!" The poor guy babbled on incoherently for a few minutes before calming down. The firefighter looked at Shuichi with a helpless look on his face.

"Do you know this man?"

"Yes officer, what happened omg did anyone get hurt!"

"No, well…it depends…" He glanced over at Ryuichi, "We received a call from this apartment telling us that a fire had started. By the time that we had gotten here, the apartment was completely up in flames. We've determined that it was caused by something left on the stove."

"WAAAAHHH! KUMAGORU! SHUICHI! WAAA—" Ryuichi was cut of when Yuki slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself! Holy crap there's no need to get excited. You're a rock star! You have enough money to buy whatever was in that apartment!"

Ryuichi looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Y-yes…everything….but KUMAGORU! WAAHHH!" With that he held up a burnt scrap of pink cloth. Shuichi stared at it in horror, then hugged Ryuichi tightly and they both started sobbing.

Yuki and the firefighter stared at the two guys with distaste. What the hell was the problem? It was only a stupid stuffed animal, you can buy those anywhere!

"Ku-kumagoru must have been trying to make some food on the stove! Oh I never should have left him by himself! I WAS ONLY GOING OUT TO GET US SOME DINNER!" He gestured wildly to a crumpled bag on the ground, "I PRACTICALLY KILLED HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS! BAD BAD RYUICHI! Leaving a hungry rabbit all alone! I should have known he always gets in trouble! WAHHHH! KUMAGORU! He must have been so scared! WAHH I left the phone number of the police and fire station….but he phoned too late!"

Yuki stared at him in disbelief. This guy was insane. He went over and inspected the contents of the overturned dinner bag, then went back to the wailing duo.

"Let me get this straight. You went out to buy dinner for you and your stuffed animal…and you actually bought him food…which he can't eat due to the fact that he does not have a mouth or internal organs and will end up going to waste…and you left your rabbit the phone number to the police and fire station. And you think that the frigging rabbit somehow managed to pick up the frigging phone and phone the fire station, then told them somehow that there was a fire?"

Shuich looked at Yuki. "Hey! Kumagoru is…was a very smart rabbit! Do you think that he couldn't do it or something?"

"YES! YOU dumbass that's exactly what I think! DO YOU HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE OR SOMETHING! RABBITS DON'T EVEN HAVE FINGERS!" He shook his head. The kid was having too much of a bad influence on him. "And that not the only physical impossibility with this!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi looked at him for one minute, then at each other and started wailing again. Apparently common sense was lost on them, but we kinda already knew that.

A nervous chuckle came from behind Yuki, and they turned around to see Tatsuha standing behind them.

"Hey…Yuki…what's up bro?" He attempted a strained smile, "What are you doing here?" Yuki stared at him suspiciously. "No, what are you doing here, Tatsuha…you're up to something…"

"Well, it's a funny story…"

A few minutes later, Yuki and Shuichi were thanking the fire crew and apologising a lot. It turned out that Tatsuha had followed Ryuichi home from the studio, and staked out his house. When Ryuichi had left to go get dinner, Tatsuha had decided that it would be the opportune moment to go in and look around. Ryuichi had left the door open and Tatsuha had no trouble getting in. After looking around for a few minutes, he had gotten hungry, and decided to make some food. A few cupboards and drawers later, he had a cooking pot of food on the stove. Now Tatsuha is a perfectly capable cook, but the allure of the rest of the apartment was too much for the little guy to bear, and he went into Ryuichi's bedroom. Where he saw the bed. And decided that a nap would be heaven in his god's bed. Waking up twenty some minutes later to a burning smell, he discovered the flaming kitchen and anonymously called the fire station. He then rescued Kumagoru, climbed down the fire escape, and hid nearby.

Ryuichi was hugging Kumagoru furiously. "KUMAGORU! I LOVE YOU! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD! WAHHH!" Tears streamed down his face. He turned to Tatsuha, who shrunk back nervously.

"Tatsuha, I—You rescued Kumagoru! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

He rushed over and caught Tatsuha in a great bear hug, conveniently forgetting that it was Tatsuha's fault in the first place.

Yuki and Shuichi headed for home. "Wow, Yuki, doesn't it feel good that this had a happy ending…unlike the movie we just saw… WHERE SHE DIED IN THE END!"

"She didn't die dumbass."

"WAHHH YUKI, why do you have to be so mean? WAHH SHE DIED!"

"Shut up brat."

"I'm SORRY! WAHH DON'T BE MAD!"

Yuki turned and stared at him. Just as Shuichi opened his mouth to argue some more, Yuki leaned over and kissed him, stopping whatever annoying thing that he was about to say with expertise. His eyes widened quickly as he looked over Shuichi's shoulder. An angry crowd of people were running right at them. What the—? And then he saw the outline of Shuichi's shoe print on various parts of their body. And realized that they didn't have much time to get out of there.

"Oh shit."


End file.
